causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greater Good
The Greater Good is the sixth chapter of Volume 14 . It was released on July 15, 2013. Synopsis With their only lead dead, Mal and Natara will need Genevieve's help to find the mysterious Lilith file before the Firstborn does! Plot The chapter starts with a flashback to when Genevieve Collins first met Elam Clade at a foster home. After the flashback is over, Anders berates Mal and Natara about how they Genevieve kill Elam, potential witness, also warning them to do things by-the-book because Internal Affairs thinks they let Genevieve shoot Elam on purpose. Meanwhile, Genevieve is somewhat in a state of shock, because it was her first kill and it felt disgusting because there was no art or passion. Mal and Natara convince Anders to let them search the museum with Genevieve because she was still valuable. They find that Elam has left a big clue in a book in a crate marked with an X. The book had two pages dog-eared in it; one of them to the Roman numerals MMI (2001), which was an acronym for the Millbrook Mental Institute. The other was to page 404, hinting that the Lilith File is hidden in room 404 in one of the Institute's wings. Mayor Holland and Commissioner Yeong soon arrive at the scene, and Seth suggests they "accidentally leak" where the file is hidden to the Firstborn, but instead leak the wrong address and have a SWAT team waiting to arrest him when he gets there. The address they pick is the cabin Elam used to live in, and Blaise and Jeremy are sent to monitor the capture. While Jeremy and Blaise are awaiting him, Jeremy tells Blaise how he's glad they're okay now, and he thinks they work well together - professionally. A pair of Centurions arrive in a black van and place a package (which Jeremy suspects is a bomb) inside the cabin, then leave. Jeremy quickly blows out one of the tires of the van, and sends some of the SWAT officers to apprehend the Centurions while the explosive disposal technician sends a remote disposal robot into the cabin. As the robot approaches the package, it explodes into a plume of rainbow confetti. There is a note that reads 'nice try.' Jeremy tries to reason this, as everything the Firstborn has done so far has been practical, all of his theatrics had a purpose, and that he'd never tease them like this just for fun. Suddenly, Jeremy realises the package was a decoy for a bomb in the van, and, through his radio, warns the SWAT team to get away. They escape just in time, and thank Jeremy. As this happens, Mal and Natara go to the Institute with Genevieve in search of the file. The radio Mal holds begin losing reception, and a new voice that sounds vaguely like Mal comes over the speaker and says that Genevieve has escaped and is heading west on Route 12, sending all units after her. Mal tries to tell Officer Bartaugh that it was a false report, but his voice can't get through as they are four levels underground, so he runs up to get a better signal, leaving Natara to find the file on her own. After Genevieve delivers a monologue on why Natara is the perfect heir for her, a vagrant tries to attack them, knocking the gun out of Natara's hand, but she clobbers him with her flashlight, knocking him down. As Natara crouches down to cuff him, Genevieve trains the detective's fallen pistol on her and forces Natara into a padded cell, locking her in there. Then she leaves to find and destroy the Lilith File. Elsewhere, Mal informs Bartaugh that it was the Firstborn who said that Genevieve had escaped, and that she was still here. Bartaugh orders all units to turn back around. Mal then goes back to where Natara and Genevieve were, but they are nowhere to be found, so he figures that they went on ahead without him. He locates room 404 and finds the file in the padded wall. Genevieve pops out of nowhere and demands the file, proceeding to shoot Mal in the chest and gut, causing him to fall to the floor. She grabs the Lilith File, but as she starts to walk away, Mal takes the gun from her grip and gets on his feet, then grabs the file from Genevieve. He asks her where Natara is then punches her and locks her in the room. The Centurions are back, but Mal deftly avoids them. When he gets to room 455, which Natara was supposed to be in, it is empty. After avoiding the Centurions again, he sprints up to the building's atrium and finds himself face-to-(bandaged)face with the Firstborn, who has Natara clutched to his chest with a knife at her throat. He offers Natara's life in exchange for the Lilith File. He counts down from five, and, against Natara's pleads, Mal hands over the file. The Firstborn throws Natara to the floor, and as Mal rushes to her side, the Firstborn leaves. Later, the Centurions are being arrested and Natara is shoving Genevieve in a cop car. Mal and Natara argue because Mal gave Firstborn the Lilith File, which Natara thinks he shouldn't have done. Then she walks away, leaving Mal there. Bonus Scene Natara is visiting Shawn Mallory's grave, telling him that they have captured Genevieve. She wonders if Genevieve warped her like she warped him, saying she was not only willing to lay down her life for what she believed in, she was also willing to let Mal be 'utterly destroyed,' which would have sacrificed everything she thought she was saving. Natara thinks that the Firstborn will cost her, making her end up right beside Shawn - with no one to lay flowers by her grave. Kai and Amy are watching the coffins of the SCT members being shipped to their families. Boone is among the dead. Kai is distraught because Boone was the only one who truly understood him, without judgement. He vows to get the Firstborn and make him pay. The Firstborn is on the phone ordering gasoline. Caesar Haas, fed up with him, attempts to stab him in the neck, but Firstborn stops him by telling him that, after the "most fun part," he promises to give Caesar one free shot at him.